The present invention relates to a service executive method, a service executive apparatus, a computer memory product and a client of a chat system for controlling processes by means of scripts representing a processing sequence.
A script processing system, which controls execution based on texts called as scripts in which a processing sequence of application program is described, is generally incorporated into OS (Operating system). A script is created by combining a command for commanding execution of an application program and a system command which is previously prepared in OS.
When a user creates a script which successively executes a plurality of application programs and commands OS to execute the script, for example, the application programs described in the script are executed in order of the description. Moreover, in this script processing system, condition branches, variable numbers, etc. can be used, and complicated execution control can be made by using them. Namely, the user describes a script based on a desired processing sequence so as to be able to control execution of application programs.
There exists an example in which such a script processing system is incorporated into an application program so as to be used for controlling execution of the application program. This application program is provided with plural modules such as an executive module whose function is simple and which is suitable for general use, and an executive module for executing a predetermined command (function) according to an event by pressing down a predetermined button switch. When a user describes a script by combining these modules and registers the script in the application program so as to be able to control execution of the application program.
After the script created by the user is registered in the application program, the script is treated as an execution module which can be utilized by another script. Namely, in the application program into which the script processing system is incorporated, the function of the application program can be extended by adding a script thereinto.
As mentioned above, in the conventional application program into which the script processing system which is effective in extending the function is incorporated, there arises a problem such that convenience of distribution of the created script is not considered.
Generally, a script is treated in unit of a script file which stores the script, but in a multi-functional script which is composed by combining scripts respectively defined in a plurality of script files, it is necessary to treat the respective script files collectively.
In a chat system arranged by connecting a plurality of clients, for example, it is assumed that when users who operate respective clients make conversation, they talk about a script which has multifunction and is convenient. In the case where one user owns the script and the other user does not own it, when the script is transmitted from the former to the latter, all the script files to be transmitted should be designated by the user of the client on the transmission side, so an improvement in reducing the operation required for the transmission has been desired.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a service executive method, a service executive apparatus, a computer memory product and a client of a chat system using them in which the operation required for specifying a script file in distribution of a script is reduced.
From a first aspect of the present invention, when specification of service to be used is received, the specified service is retrieved from a service table in which services and script files storing scripts combined in the services with them corresponding with each other so that a script file is specified, and use of the script file is executed so that use of the service is executed.
As mentioned above, in the first aspect, when specification of service to be used is received, all the script files storing scripts combined in the service are specified from the service table, so when a user supplies a service, a burden to the user performing an operation for specifying script files relating to the service is reduced.
From a second aspect of the present invention, the use of the script file in the first aspect is transmission, addition or deletion of the script file. In the second aspect, when specification of service to be transmitted, added or deleted is received, all the script files storing scripts combined in the service are specified from the service table. Therefore, when a user transmits, adds or deletes service, a burden to the user performing an operation for specifying script files relating to the service is reduced.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.